Time-Bomb (Sometimes We Explode)
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: A temper is like a fuse. It can be long or it can be short. But everyone is a time boy and sometimes we all have to explode.


**Time-bomb (Sometimes We Explode)  
**

A temper is like a fuse. It can be long or it can be short. But everyone is a time boy and sometimes we all have to explode.

Inspired by Silver Linings Playbook

* * *

_"It was like a time bomb set into motion. We knew that we destined to explode."_

_-All Time Low  
_

* * *

Preface

Set the Motion and Explode

.

.

.

.

"Sam! Sam wait!" cried Kurt as he rushed after her. The blonde was storming through the hallways of McKinley and her entire form told every student in the hallways that she was not up for anyone's bullshit. Her hands were closed tight in fists that wouldn't stop shaking and her hair framed her eyes. But the young man running after her was not going to have it. He wanted to know why she was so angry. "Sam what did I do?"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

What did he do?

She scoffed loud enough for him to hear before she whirled around. Her green eyes were cold and he felt a chill of fear and arousal pass through him. Kurt almost shook his head. Now was not the time for him to being a hard-on for Sam Evans.

"Sam," he began but she cut him off.

"Fuck you."

He was used to her colorful language by now but it was how it sounded. The tone of it all had Kurt raising an eyebrow. She sounded so angry. Why was she so angry? What had he done to hurt her?

"Sam what did I do?" he repeated.

She shot towards him, slapping him across the face. The sound of skin connecting with skin caused everyone to watch as Kurt's head snapped to the side. Red colored his cheek from where she struck and he turned and looked at her.

"You fucking hypocrite," Sam said with a bitter laugh, "You are a fucking hypocrite and me, I'm the fucking idiot who believed every goddamned word you said to me. Every word of it."

Kurt frowned. Just two days ago, he told her he loved her, right before he fucked it all up and drunkenly slept with Blaine. Okay so he had fucked up in some departments while trying to cope with his ex-boyfriend cheating on him and flaunting his new boyfriend around. He had fucked up on telling Sam that he loved her when he had never meant to. He had decided to stay in the closet for a long ass time and now it was all coming back, slapping him both literally and figuratively in the face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he whispered.

"You judged me," Sam said coldly. "I opened up to you, told you everything and then you when and judged me. Drunkenly I might add. You fucking judged me and you had a goddamned problem yourself Hummel."

"What kind of crazy shit are you sprouting Evans?" he almost shouted. Her eyes flashed dangerously and he was reminded of when they had gone to BreadstiX. She shoved him hard, sending him into a pair of lockers. His eyes met hers and he acted on instant. "You're fucking crazy!" he shouted and her eyes narrowed even more.

The tension suddenly became too much. She looked like she was close to exploding because she was looking around for something to toss. She settled on kicking a trash can. The days old papers and garbage tumbled to the titled floor and Sam's shouting was heard as it crashed.

"Oh crazy? You think I'm crazy!? I'm not the one who fucking says he loves a girl and then turns around and fucks his ex-boyfriend because he's so fucked up in the goddamned head!" she shouted.

"Oh fuck you!" Kurt shouted.

"No thanks! I don't know if you've got a fucking disease!" Sam cried. "I mean really, how hard is it to just state your sexuality?"

Kurt scoffed and his voiced raised as he answered her. "You think it's easy going around telling people you're into both girls and guys in this cow shit town? It's not! I'd rather take the bullshit of being into guys than have to worry about some girl coming up to me and saying she's pregnant. So I'm fucking sorry if I made your prissy ass cry, Princess!"

Her fist shot out and slammed into his jaw and when she went for another shot, he grabbed her wrist. Sam raised her other wrist and he grabbed it, trying to keep her still as she kept trying to attack him.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" she cried over and over again, her eyes misty. She looked a nervous wreck and Kurt's heart broke for the girl he was falling in love with. She shook her head and when he leaned in to try and stop her, her head collided with his, causing him to groan and he twisted her around, pressed her back to his chest. "Let me go! Harassment! He's harassing me!"

He just held her close and wondered: when had it all exploded? His eyes caught a pair in the crowd's. he knew those eyes; had gazed into those eyes whenever many times before. Those eyes were of a stranger and of someone familiar. A lover and a enemy.

Caramel colored eyes, those were Blaine's eyes. He was staring into the fuse that caused it all to explode.


End file.
